


A Rose For My Rose

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [8]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is the love doctor, Aragon is smitten with Jane, F/F, Henry is a fuck boy, How Do I Tag, Im gonna put something about henry into every fic, Jane get jealous, Just you wait - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Parr is mentioned, She's just laughing at them, Sort Of, Timeline Fic, and is kind of mean to Anne, and then add but whats new, aramour, but Anne gets it, but whats new, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Catalina is 7 when she first meets JaneCatalina is 17 when she realizes that she may or may not have a huge crush on her as well.Anne is just laughing at them.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	A Rose For My Rose

Catherine was 7 when she first met Jane.

“Hi, I’m Catherine.”

“I’m Jane.” She responded shyly.

“Wanna come sit with me?” Catherine asked.

“Sure.”

_______

Catherine was 14 when she told Jane about her past.

“I’m from Spain.”

“That’s cool!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Do you know Spanish?”

“I’m from Spain, of _course_ I know Spanish.”

“Hey what’s your name in Spanish?”

“Catalina. Catalina de Aragon”

“Cool”

“You seem very chill about this.”

“Well I’m from France.”

“You’re from _where_?!”

_______

Catalina (A name only Jane can use) is 16 when she meets Anne.

This is when her relationship with Jane changes. Jane seems hostile with Anne sometimes. Which is weird, because Jane is a generally kind person. Anne herself has to point it out to Catalina. Jane is mean to Anne, because she’s _jealous_ of her. But why would she be jealous?

______

Catalina is 17 when she realizes that she may or may not have a huge crush on Jane.

Catalina immediately goes to Anne for advice. Jane and Anne have since become friends. It helped when Anne started dating Cathy. Catalina’s cousin.

“Finally.” Anne says.

“What do you mean finally?”

“You two have been playing chicken with each other since I met you. Probably even longer. “

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that you and Jane have liked each other for a long time. Jane realized it when she thought that you had a crush on me. You realized it because Henry keeps hitting on her, and it looks like she’s starting to like him back.”

_Ugh Henry._

Henry had hit on Catalina _and_ Anne before. Multiple times. But they both repeatedly told him _no_ , to the point that it was embarrassing for him to keep going. Now he was hitting Jane up. Jane deserved better than Henry. Catalina wouldn’t be cruel like he would. She would actually love her, unlike Henry. Catalina was what Jane deserved.

______

Catalina is also 17 when she asks Jane to be her girlfriend.

“Holy hell, did you pick all the thorns off this rose?”

“Yes, pricked myself a couple hundred times too.”

“That is so sweet.”

“Shut up Anne. I have bandages around my hands now.”

“Holy shit, you had to have pricked yourself a lot then.”

“I did.”

Anne patted her on the back. “You’re gonna do great. She’ll definitely say yes.”

“I sure hope so.”

Catalina was nervous beyond belief. 

_What if she says no? What if she says yes? God my hands hurt._

Jane waved to her. Catalina then shooed Anne away. “I’m going. I’m going. Give me the details later yeah?” Catalina rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure. Just _go_.”

Jane walked up to Catalina and frowned. “What happened to your hands?” Catalina waved her hand “Oh nothing. I just pricked it on a rose.” Jane looked at her skeptically. “I did! Just, it happened a lot more than once.”

“How?”

“I was picking the thorns off of one.”

“Why?”

“I plan on giving it to someone. I kind of don’t wanna injure them before I ask them out.”

Jane becomes visibly upset at this. “Who are you asking out?”

Catalina looked at Jane for a moment.

“ _You._ ”

Jane gasps. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to for a while.”

“Well, of course I’ll go out with you.”

Catalina grinned, then shyly asked her “Can I kiss you?”

Jane’s breath hitches in her throat. “ _Yes_.”

And Catalina does.

_______

Catalina is 18 when she asks Jane to the prom and she says yes.

“Of course I’ll go to the prom with you, Lina.”

_______

Catalina is 22 when she graduates from college with Jane by her side, telling her how proud she is, and how much she loves her.

“You made it. And don’t you dare question yourself. I don’t care if Dr.Simons didn’t particularly like you. He didn’t like me either. You did great. Now come out and have drinks with me, love.”

_______

Catalina is 25 when she proposes to Jane.

“ _Yes_ ! Yes, I’ll marry you. _Nothing_ would make me happier.”

_______

Catalina is 26 when she marries her.

“Remember when you proposed to me and I said nothing would make me happier? I lied. This does.”

_______

Catalina is 32 when they adopt a child together.

“Look, her name is Samantha and she’s absolutely adorable. She has Spanish and French roots. Lina we _have_ to adopt her. Why are you looking at me like that?”

_______

Jane looks at Catalina. With a grin she pulls her in for a kiss. After pulling away Catalina smiles at her. “What was that for?” Jane shrugs “Just felt like it.” Catalina laughs and peppers Jane with kisses, causing Jane to giggle. “I love you, rose.” With a sigh Jane responds “I love you too, Lina.”

Jane pauses for a moment.

“Why do you call me that?”

“What?”

“Rose?”

“Because of how I asked you out.”

“Oh. That’s sweet.”

“I know.”

“So modest.”

“You knew who you were marrying.”

Jane laughs at this. “That's true. I knew that I was marrying the most beautiful, smart, sassy, protective, woman I’ve ever met.” Catalina goes red. “That’s not fair.”

“What is?”

“You can’t just out do me like that.”

“Well…” Jane says with a smirk “ Seems like I just did.”

And she pulls her in for another kiss.


End file.
